jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skully
Skully is a parrot from Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He serves as the look-out for Jake, Izzy and Cubby.As Jake's look-out Skully keeps a watch out for Captain Hook who targets the kids as his various evil plots. He is voiced by David Arquette. Personality Skully is wise and very responsible with the kids. He is much appreciated and worries for their safety when doing a dangerous task. Skully is friends with Jake and his crew and like them seems to be annoyed rather quickly by Captain Hook. Unlike Jake, however, Skully feels no remorse for Hook when the villainous pirate is in peril. Skully sometimes acts like a small child being very playful and speaking in the third person occasionally. Skully can also be very wise-cracking, often giving a joking remark on a certain situation, usually at Hook's suspense. Role in the series ﻿Skully joins every adventure Jake and his crew enjoys. Skully is often the one to notice things the others miss, making him a strong advantage when it comes to dealing with Hook. ﻿In the end of every episode, Skully reveals their secret Team Treasure Chest where they store their gold doubloons. Several episodes revolve around Skully. In the episode "Happy Hook Day!", Jake and his crew throw a surprise birthday party for their parrot pal Skully. Meanwhile, Captain Hook wants to swipe Skully's gifts to have his own Hookday. In the episode "Birds of a Feather ". Skully introduces his new friend parrot, Winger and asks his mateys to help her find the SkyBird Kingdom. When they finally reach it, Winger meets the wise Wise Old Parrot; the elder of the kingdom. He informs Winger that she is the lost princess of the kingdom. She is crowned and the kingdom begins to rejoice. That all ends when Captain Hook arrives and steals her crown. Jake, Skully, and Winger chase after the captain eventually defeating him and restoring peace to the SkyBird Kingdom. Skully was the lead character in the episode "SkyBird Island is Falling!", where he actually led Jake and the crew in their mission to stop SkyBird Island from plunging to the sea after Hook stole the magic leaves that keep the island afloat. In spite of his small size, Skully was actually responsible for saving the team in a few occasions, including "The Pirate Princess", where he had his shadow resemble a wicked witch, scaring Hook away. In "A Whale of a Tale", he also saved the team when they were swallowed by a whale by tickling the roof of its mouth and making it laugh. In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot", Skully is kidnapped by Hook to become his new pet. Skully spends the day locked in a cage but uses his brains to keep Jake, Izzy and Cubby on Hook's trail. According to Cubby, Hook kidnapping Skully is the worse thing the Captain ever did to them. Skully was the lead character again in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" while sailing through the waters near Shipwreck Beach Jake and his crew took a shine to the old shipwreck especially Skully who reveals that he always wanted a ship of his very own. He names the little shipwreck the Leaky Beak. Jake and his crew then decided to repair the old ship until she was as good as new in the process they discover a treasure map in the sail leading to a treasure hidden on Never Peak mountain. While sailing to Never Land and the treasure Captain Hook tried to steal the little ship. In the end, the puny pirate team thwarted Hook's plans and return the ship to Wise Old Parrot on SkyBird Island, While grateful to the young pirate crew he gives the ship to Skully. In the episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!", a blizzard strikes Never Land and Skully catches the Birdy Flu and the only means to cure his illness is the heat of the Fire Red Rubies located in Fire Red Ruby Valley. With Skully in no condition to join them,Percy the penguin offers his assistance to help cure Skully guiding Jake and his crew across a frozen Never Land. Skully was the main focus of the episode "Who's a Pretty Bird?", When Skully receives a mirror as a gift from Winger, the pirate bird can't stop admiring his own reflection causing him to fail in his lookout duties causing Bucky to get tangle within seaweed as Jake and his crew journey to save Butterfly Bluff from Captain Hook. Skully was the main focus of the episode "Flight of the Feathers", Wise Old Parrot sends Top Bird and the Fearsome Four to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest. But during their quest to retrieve the treasure the Feather Four are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw who steals the Platinum Feather which is said to guide them to the treasure and injuring the team leader in the process. Top Bird lands on Pirate Island much to the surprise of Jake and his crew. Skully knew of Top Bird's heroism being a big fan of his, Top Bird knew of Skully's many adventures with Jake and ask if he would lead his flock to reclaim the Platinum Feather from Fast Claw and retrieve the treasure from the Never Land Nest. Spin-offs Playing with Skully On July 27, 2012, Disney announced a short series titled Playing with Skully that premiered in the USA September 19, 2012, tying in with both the premiere of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky special and to a lesser extent, International Talk Like a Pirate Day. The show is currently airing on other Disney Junior channels worldwide. The spin-off focus upon Skully asking the viewers to help solve with various pirate problems. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Skully makes a regular appearance within the spin-off after Jake entrusts the viewer with various lessons in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Skully does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Skully reappears in the latest spin-off, taken place in a Lego Duplo version of Never Land. Skully is once again the lookout and joins the rest of the crew in search for the magical Pirate Pieces hidden all over the island and said to reveal a vast golden treasure. In the episode the "The Golden Pyramid",Skully accompanies his mateys through the sky while Jake and the rest of his crew ride aboard there sail wagons across the Never Land Desert. The desert heat starting to take its tole on Skully aas he asks his crew-mates if they can take a bird break.Regretful Jake informs Skully they can't take a break as they must uncover the one of the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight within the Golden Pyramid. To make matter worse for Jake and his crew Hook and Mr. Smee overhear the young pirates heading to the Pirate Piece hidden within the pyramid. In the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of Belch Mountain. As Jake and his crew traverse to the volcano Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to swoop in and take the Pirate Piece from Jake and his crew. However, as Hook and Smee make their escape the Pirate Pieces burns Hook's hand forcing the greedy pirate to drop the Pirate Piece allowing Jake to safely catch it using his Forever Sword. As Hook curses, Jake and his crew leave with another Pirate Piece. Some lava shoots out of Belch Mountain, destroying the propeller of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook sending both Hook and Smee plummeting onto the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who quickly chases the villainous duo away. In the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next Pirate Pieces of Eight located at Trident Rock. Skully is worried about traveling through the storm.But Jake informs him they can't turn back now as he points out Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the Pirate Piece as well. Bucky proved too fast for Hook and Smee's rowboat, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates. Armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook), he blasts a hole into Bucky causing him to sink. While Jake and his crew repair Bucky, they needed one more piece to patch him up, when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook, but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune, the blast is deflected right back to Hook, causing a massive tidal wave and forcing Hook and Smee to flee. In the episode "The Big Golden Tiki Treasure", Skully accompanies Jake and his crew pursue a group of monkeys through the Never Land Jungle in order to retrieve the Pirate Pieces before Captain Hook. In the episode "Pirates on Ice",Jake and his crew venture into Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon. But neither snow nor sleet will stop Jake and his crew from finding the Pirate Piece of Buccaneer Blue before Captain Hook can find it. In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.The winner will find a special treasure at the finish line the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Skully makes a regular appearance in the various book comics and other printed stories in the series alongside the rest of Jake's crew. Video games In "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" during the Pixie Dust lesson the player flies through mazes with Izzy and Skully and trace shapes to scare away Captain Hook cutouts blocking your way. In the online game "Cubby´s Climb of Courage". Skully accompanies Cubby is tasked with returning a golden egg back to its nest while evading Hook and Smee attempts to stop them. In the game "Bucky's Halloween Haunt." Skully gives the player advice and warns them when he hears Captain Hook and Mr. Smee approaching. Skully will also instruct how to stop the villainous duo from attempting to steal Jake and his crews Halloween treasure. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Skully appears as an audio-animatronic in the live stage show in Disney's California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. In the show, Captain Hook steals the team treasure chest, so Jake and the crew hurry to get it back. At the climax, Hook refuses to give up the chest, but Skully reminds everyone that only the Tick-Tock Croc can scare Hook, thus giving Jake the idea to mimic the croc's tick-tocking noise. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Skully takes part in Jake and his crew latest live stage swashbuckling adventure to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano before Captain Hook and his scurvy crew. Relationships Jake Skully is one of Jake's dearest companions in Never Land and is considered a part of the crew rather than a pet. Skully is always keeping a watchful eye out for dangers during treasure hunt or explorations in Never Land. Izzy Skully and Izzy are very good friends, as seen in the "A Whale of a Tale", Skully accidentally get a thorn caught in his tail and feared it would hurt to have it removed but Izzy assured him it wouldn't hurt and even have him explain the ordeal allowing her to remove the thorn while he was focus on his story. Cubby Like the rest of his crew, Skully is very close with Cubby. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Jake and Izzy are caught in Peter Pan's pirate booby trap after saving Captain Hook and Smee and were left to deal with Hook who plan to add the Emerald Coconut to his own collection. Leaving only Cubby and Skully to deal with the captain who originally didn't see the two as much of a threat to him. Peter Pan Skully and Peter are on friendly terms as seen in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", Skully was just as excited to see Pan once more like the rest of his crew. Winger The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, largely just flying around as seen in "SkyBird Island is Falling!".Skully may also be smitten by Winger as seen in the episode "Who's a Pretty Bird?" receiving a mirror from the princess and being called hansom by her off-screen, Skully couldn't stop admiring himself in the mirror. Top Bird As revealed in Top Birds and the other member of the Feathered Four reappearance in "Flight of the Feathers", Skully knew a lot of Top Bird's heroism being a big fan of his, collecting various merchandise from comics to trading cards of Top Bird. Top Bird recalled who Skully was and his many adventures with Jake and crew through Never Land. Top Bird asks if he would lead his flock to reclaim the Platinum Feather from Fast Claw and retrieve the treasure from the Never Land Nest. At the end of the episode, Skully was made an honorary member of the Feathered Four. Captain Hook Skully has a tense relationship with Hook, often referring to him as "Ol' Feather Hat". Skully reveals his disdain for the Captain through cold glares and prolonged silences. In the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!", Skully was quick to decline to help Hook's crew find their missing captain. Hook thinks little of Skully as well similar to Cubby as seen in the episode "The Emerald Coconut''. In the episode Happy Hook Day!, Hook couldn't understand why Jake and his crew would waste gifts on Skully.'' Mr. Smee Skully and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Skully as he is to Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot", Smee was the one that recognizes Jake and his crew's relationship with Skully, clarifying that the young pirates treat the parrot as a member of the crew rather than a pet. Sharky Skully doesn't have much interaction with Sharky but seems to tolerate his antics a little more than Hook. Skully even complements Sharky and Bones musical skills in the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot". In season four after learning of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan heroic antics in the episodes "Sharky Unchained", Skully and the rest of the crew agree to keep Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew. Later in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" Skully and the rest of the crew become honorary members of the Dark-Shark to defend Never Land from the threats of Chaos Khan. Bones While usually seen as antagonist to Skully and the rest of the crew, Bones doesn't have anything against the sea pups personally but merely follows Hook's command. Skully and his crew also seem to be aware of this as they hold no grudge against Sharky and Bones who they have often help Bones out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Peter's Musical Pipes" and "Captain Hook's Hooks". Skully even complements Sharky and Bones musical skills in the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot". Episode Appearances As one of the series main protagonist Skully has appeared in every episode in the series. Gallery Trivia *Skully's catchphrase "Crackers!" echoes the phrase "Polly want a cracker?". *Skully has only collected gold doubloons seven times so far, in Hide the Hideout, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!", Who's a Pretty Bird?, Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n and Flight of the Feathers. *The episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!" is the first episode Skully doesn't take part in the adventure do to being sick. *In the episode "Sail Away Treasure" Skully becomes captain of his own vessel. *In the Flight of the Feather it is revealed that Skully is a big fan of the Feathered Four's leader Top Bird. *Skully is noticeably the only member of Jake's crew to have his English dub voice remain unchanged, always being voiced by David Arquette through season 1-4 of the series and its spin-offs. Category:Characters Category:Parrots Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Flying Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists